


Be Patient

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drag Costume, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 19 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Stiles wears an unusual outfit to get Derek's attention.





	

“I can't do this, this was a mistake.” Stiles cried from his bedroom. Lydia and Erica sat in the living room their eyes rolling, “You have to Stiles, you promised Derek you would help set things up for a 'party'.” The two women looked at each other trying to figure out if this really would work. The bedroom door opened and Stiles walked out. He was wearing black spiked pumps, fishnets, with a light blue mini dress. A small amount of makeup on his face made him look elegant with a light brown wig. He looked so pretty and the girls hoped Derek would love it just as much. “Now remember if you need us to move the party to Derek's loft just hit send on this pre-written text. We will gather everyone and head right over.” “Thank you guys for this. I know I have been a pain with all my nattering.” he whispered as he followed them out the door.

Stiles was a nervous wreck. He fidgeted in front of Derek's door trying to get the courage to knock. There was a growl from the other side before it was ripped open, “For fuck sake Stiles are you going to stand...” Derek's voice trailed off as he finally got a look at the young man outside his loft. The brunette looked absolutely breath taking. Derek had tried to fight his growing attraction for Stiles but now with the newly turned 18 year old standing at his door dressed like that Derek was not sure if he would be able to resist. Stepping away he let Stiles in and held back a whimper at the boy's smell. It was woodsy, like the forest after a rainstorm but mixed with a slight spice. His eyes bled red for just a moment before he reminded himself that there was suppose to be a party that night. He rushed past Stiles to begin setting things up. It was a slow torture, Stiles kept brushing against him and his sent filled every part of the loft. Before Derek could stop himself he grasped the other man, slamming him against the nearest wall. His eyes turned red once more and with a growl he began to nip at the moles dotting Stiles' neck. The kiss that followed was heated and caused a tension in both males to snap. Hands and lips roamed each others flesh, with a harsh bite to Derek's neck the werewolf lifted Stiles up to wrap the thinner male's legs around his waist. He threw the younger man onto the bed, Stiles' eyes were blown wide with lust, his dress riding up his hips, lips swollen and red. Derek growled again before slowly crawling up the bed lightly biting every inch of bared skin he came across. Stiles' breath was labored and he gripped Derek's shoulders tightly. Stiles tried to take the other man's shirt off but it seemed to shock Derek into pulling away. “Wait, wait Stiles. Hold on a minute,” he placed his forehead against Stiles' and looked into his beautiful whiskey eyes, “I cant rush into anything with you. You know how every relationship of mine have gone. I want this one to be different, better. I want to take this slower, try for an actual relationship. Unless that's not what you want,” he seemed so scared that all Stiles could do was kiss him softly. “Of course Derek, I understand. I have waited this long for you I can wait longer, just promise me we can at least kiss some more.” Derek chuckled and with a nod licked across Stiles' cheek. “As much as you want babe.” he whispered before sealing his lips over Stiles' once more.


End file.
